narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prodigy X
hello this is shirokei1 i see your new to this site so i'll help you out ask for anything and i'll try to help you Shirokei1 03:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) also when you leave a message go to the users page and leave a message a good tip lol Thanks alot.~~ Prodigy1322 03:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) /* ok tips 2 */ you are god modding with your eye skill man go to forum for the rules and try not to piss off the admens.Shirokei1 04:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Advice Firstly I am pretty much sure that you are User:Kyousei Kengeki, right? So if you have a valid reason for changing your account please mention it on your new user page as using 2 accounts is not allowed on most wikis. Secondly make sure you know who you are taking advice from. Shirokei1 is just as new as you are so he is in no position to give proper advice about your pages. From what I have seen your character page is actually better formatted than his, not read the articles so cant say anything about the quality of the work. SO if you really do need help then ask someone who has really been here for some time, like Koukishi, Shiratori Cullen or Zaraikou. I am no admin but I am telling you this for your own good as bad advice can be really harmful. Best of luck. JetTalk 08:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Yeah, i am User:Kyousei Kengeki. That was the name of my old fan character and i thought that in oorder to make the page you had to have a user account hat was your characters name...sorry.~~ Prodigy1322 02:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm also looking for someone to delete that page also, it is the Kyousei Kengeki page.~~ Prodigy1322 02:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) please stop if a jutsu page has a redirect on it DO NOT REMOVE IT, thanks--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 01:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? What do you mean list?--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 02:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) .. When you search "Mist ninja" you get a list of ninja who are mist ninja. How do i do that?? ~~ Prodigy1322 02:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) thats a category you dont create those they are made when you give a page a category--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 02:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Advice I would take the chidori sharp spear down if i were you. Just throwin my advice at you. chidori sharp spear is on Narutopedia, I'm not an admin by the way, just a guy trying to save you from throwing an issy fit when the admins find out about that tech. Again, just sayin'. NarutoUzumaki123 20:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Me again. Ignore the last message. By the way, you may want to make an infobox for your techniques, it makes the sxcanning process much easier. Plus, you dont have to link the technique every time you say it. Link it once every paragraph or so. If you need any help on the infobox just tell me. Im here to help (not an admin though). One last thing. Character= Infobox with pic, no pic= not so organized character... so... yeah, link an image. Again, just sayin' NarutoUzumaki123 20:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Help I see you messed with the chidori sharp spear technique, and i also see you still didnt put up the pic for your character. Do you want help or something? Anything at all. Just ask. Just tryin' to help, NarutoUzumaki123 17:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) CSS The pic was uploaded, i didnt even need to touch it. anything else? Want me to make an infobox for Chidori stream? so, do ya? RP You want to rp? Im free if you do. NarutoUzumaki123 18:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RP You dont know whats an rp? *sighs* Ill tell ya. Its an article created by, lets say me, where we post our moves and use techniques, think of it as a turn based game, and your character is your player, where you attack, where you move, where you stay. You have to post your moves by editing and then saving your typed text. Heres an example: Far from where a single sound could be heard, Character1 was sitting on a large boulder thinking about what to do next... From out of sight a kunai swiped through a tree almost hiting on Character1, only to hit the ground. Character1 thought to himself "This may be a fun day after all." and leaped out to the tree from where the kunai had been thrown... This is just an example, though if you want to learn a bit more before we do ours I recommend browsing through other rp's just so you can take a taste of what happens around here when stuff get interesting. There are also 3 major points for Rping, there are more than 3, but these 3 are the ones i consider the most important: No Godmodding, this includes using Techniques without proper linking, you cant kill a character without a user's permission, you cant evade all attacks, you cant hit all the time, you should wait for a response before you edit yourself. Ok those were more than 3 but i hope you got the picture. NarutoUzumaki123 18:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RP Dont worry, this wont take long. Ill create the page. Stay put so you see the page created. NarutoUzumaki123 18:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC)